The Sleepover
by Mangle6
Summary: Cinnamon and Mocho and their other "friend's" are invited to a sleepover by Kevin and Lucy but to them going to a sleepover is one of their worst nightmares...
1. Prologue: As Lorelay Bove As My Witness!

Lucy, Cinnamon, Mocho, Annaween, Petermint, and Baking all sat in Kevin's room. Baking and Petermint we're looking down at the floor as their eye's we're red from crying. Mocho was sitting a safe distance from Lucy as the girl was showing him my little pony fan-art. Mocho having the biggest smile on his face; Cinnamon had a raised eyebrow looking at the two. As she polished her left roller skate and oiled the wheels making sure to clean them perfectly as she had just got them back.

Annaween was polishing Cinnamon's right roller skate as she check-in with her best friend making sure to do it just the way Cinnamon wanted. Kevin just walked into his room as Mocho jumped and quickly pretended to be interested in one of Kevin's action figures. Lucy frowned slightly and turned her phone off as Kevin nudged her.

"Umm…..hey guys?" Lucy said, everyone stopped what they we're doing and looked at the two.

"What's up?" Annaween asked,

"Well I just asked our parents if we could have a sleepover next week! Since we have the entire week off of school." Kevin said.

" _ **A SLEEPOVER!?**_ " All the kid's said (Baking included),

"Yep!" Lucy said. Both Mocho and Cinnamon paled, while every other kid was smiling the widest grins.

"I don't believe it! A sleepover at a royal castle! This is awesome!" Annaween said her hair frizzing up,

"I'd be better if Toxic could come." Petermint muttered. Baking nodded,

"No it wouldn't. I'm not even sure what you guys saw in her. She was a monster!" Kevin said.

"Besides you guy's need to get your minds off of her anyway. I'm sure whenever she comes back you'll love the new Toxic better." Lucy said, Mocho and Cinnamon both muttered something under their breathes.

"What was that?" Lucy asked,

"Nothing." Both hybrids responded.

"Anyway I'll start first thing this weekend and you can leave at any time. The sleepover will end next Sunday so don't forget to bring your essentials." Lucy said,

"I'm better start packing!" Annaween said before running out the room.

"We'll be seeing you guy's." Petermint said, walking out the room.

"Uh….yeah we better get going to! We need to do our chores." Cinnamon said, dragging her brother along.

"You guy's are coming right?" Kevin asked,

"Umm……maybe?" Cinnamon said. As she hurried her and Mocho out the room.

*

Mocho and Cinnamon we're now at the ice cream shop. As the hybrids' we're pulling out their own money from their coin pouches for ice cream. The new currency they held we're all coins. As each of the siblings had four large gold coins on the counter as each gold coin added up to one dollar. The other we're different sizes as well each coins being as big as how much they we're worth.

The red coins we're worth fifty cents, purple was worth seventy-five. Green was worth twenty-five and blue was worth ten. Both siblings then pulled out a purple coin and placed it on the counter (both needing to jump up to reach).

"I'll have honey raspberry and my brother will have maple caramel." Cinnamon said, the person at the counter nodded. And Cinnamon tapped her foot impatiently while Mocho was on the verge of tears. After a few moments the person bent down and handed the siblings their ice cream. The two then left licking their ice cream as they walked home. They didn't speak until they got home and finished their ice cream.

"Cin what are we gonna do!?" Mocho said, finally breaking down crying.

"I—I don't know! But….we can't go to that sleepover!" Cinnamon said,

"Then…..how do we get out of it?" Mocho asked.

"I don't know. But as Lorelay Bove as my witness we will never go to sleepover!" Cinnamon said, Mocho gulped. He couldn't decide what was worse; going to the sleepover.

Or his sister coming up with a plan.


	2. A Little White Lie

Mocho's eye's cracked open the next day, once he was fully awake he looked at the covers underneath him and sighed in relief. Mocho then got out of bed and got into his usual "getting ready for school" routine.

*

Meanwhile Cinnamon had just woken up as well. Her room walls we're painted a chocolate brown with golden brown caramel square designs to go with. Posters covered the walls of famous racers and MBX skaters (both roller skaters and skate boarders). An open clothing storage bin was at the foot of Cinnamon bed. As over a dozen two-in-one roller skate shoes we're stacked against it.

The floor had a circular golden brown carpet covered the floor. Cinnamon got out of bed and instinctively walked over to a small table near an outlet. The small table had a glowing roller skate nightlight on it as it was plugged into the wall. Cinnamon blushed as she looked at it before turning it off and got started with her usual routine.

*

The school bell rang signaling the end of the day for the children as Mocho, Cinnamon, Lucy, Kevin, Baking, Annaween, and Petermint we're waking home. Or at least everyone but Cinnamon was; the girl was skating around tree's at very high speeds.

"So are you guys coming over to the sleepover?" Lucy asked, "We could actually go go-kart racing!" Mocho and Cinnamon tensed up more then usual.

"Naw we're busy." Cinnamon said,

"With what?" Kevin said.

"Me and Mocho are having a family night with our parents. We would come after that but we'd probably have missed too much." Cinnamon said, Annaween gave Cinnamon a skeptical look.

"So what are you guy's doing?" Annaween asked never looking away from Cinnamon, the female hybrid gulped.

"We're playing……one of Mocho's video games. Yeah! I believe it was called……Plants v.s. Zombies!" Cinnamon said,

"Really? But isn't Mocho the purist of pure pacifists?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah he is. No fighting, no conflict or confrontations, no blood, no gore, no nothing." Lucy said, as she looked over to Mocho. Who was batting his lip so hard she thought the poor boy would start to draw blood.

"So you really have that game? I thought it only came on mobile devices." Petermint commented, Cinnamon felt her mouth go dry. She knew next to nothing about video games.

"Ye—Yeah. They…..recently came out with a game for the 3ds. It's…..very…..interesting." Mocho said the other's having to strain to hear him,

"Okay then…..I guess we can just ask your daddy dearest." Annaween said. Cinnamon smiled but it was a bit crooked,

"He'll just confirm but you can ask." Cinnamon said. And just as she said that did her and the others get to Fudge and Kit's front door. Cinnamon opened the door and as her brother was the last one in Mocho shot Cinnamon a panicked look.

"Don't worry. Just give dad your begging look and we can explain to him later." Cinnamkn whispered, Mocho nodded though he was still a bit unsure. Cinnamon and Mocho walked in and they immediately we're hit with a very sweet scent. It was then the two remembered what this weekend was for their parents: Wedding Anniversary. Mocho and Cinnamon both slapped their foreheads,

"Hey guys! How was your day at school?" Kit said. As all the kid's watched Kit as he seemed to be pulling out a very large pie with gingersnap cookie pie crust. The kid's all replied giving their own opinions, except of Mocho and Cinnamon who had just gotten with their friends. Kit then put the pie on the counter,

"What about you two?" Kit asked, turning off the over and shutting the door.

"Alright." Mocho mumbled,

"And I still hate my math teacher." Cinnamon said. Kit chuckled,

"You'll get better I'm sure of it." Kit responded.

"Anyway Mr. Smoreline do you think we could ask ya something?" Annaween said,

"Sure thing but first Cin, Mocho can I talk to you for a minute?" Kit asked. Cinnamon raised an eyebrow while Mocho gulped,

"Fine. Come on Mocho." Cinnamon said. And her, Mocho and Kit walked up the stairs and to Kit's bedroom. Once the door was shut Kit took a deep breathe and spoke.

"Alright listen I called Dr. Lolli and he said we could work out your problem." Kit said, and Mocho and Cinnamon immediately blushed.

"Yeah……speaking of that…..we need a huge favor from you and mom." Cinnamon said,

"What type of favor?" Kit asked.

"Lu—Lucy and Ke—Kevin asked us to a sleepover." Mocho said nervously,

"Whoa! You didn't say it was an emergency!" Kit said.

"I know! You have to help us!" Mocho said,

"Yeah we can't go that sleepover! We'll be humiliated!" Cinnamon added. Kit nodded,

"Alright I'll agree to back-up whatever excuse you already made." Kit said.

"How'd you know we—" Cinnamon said before she was interrupted,

"Let's say it was a lucky guess. Now I need to tell you what Dr. Lolli suggested." Kit said.

"Alright……just give us a short summery please….you know how uncomfortable it makes us feel." Mocho whimpered, Kit nodded.

"I understand. Now here it is." Kit said.

*

Baking stared at the pie through the stove as he licked his lips eagerly. Petermint rolled his eyes gaining a playful grin, Kevin was drumming his fingers against the dinning table. While Lucy and Annaween kept exchanging concerned looks as they looked up at the ceiling.

"Alright what is going on up there!? It's been ten minutes!" Kevin said,

"It could have been important Kevin. We just need to be patient." Lucy said.

"I don't know…..something feels off….." Annaween said,

"It could be something personal we might be able to help with." Petermint chipped in.

"Well I don't care! I want to know!" Kevin said, he then silently walked up the stairs.

"Hey Kev wait for me!" Petermint said before following the boy, but he quickly ran back and grabbed his brother by the arm.

"Kevin we can't just eavesdrop on their conversation!" Annaween said trying to chase down Kevin and Petermint; Lucy then groaned and ran up the stairs after all her friends.


	3. The Right Choice?

Kevin, Baking, and Petermint all had their ears pressed against the door. While Lucy shook her head in disappointment. And Annaween tried to restrain herself from doing the same thing.

"You guy's are despicable." Lucy whispered,

"Shhh! It's worth it if we figure out what's up ain't it?" Kevin said in a hushed whisper as well.

"Quiet! I wanna hear!" Petermint said, and everyone went silent as they listened closely.

"That was the longest summery ever." The heard Cinnamon comment.

"Dada I respect you…..but I can't do that it's—it's just so humiliating!" The group heard Mocho,

"I know guy's but we can give it a try. Last month along with last night we tried the…..you know what's…..and it kinda worked. So how about we try the other stuff?" Kit responded.

"Dad. Remember the last time you guy's tried that. Mocho ended up—" Cinnamon said until she was once again interrupted,

"Don't say it! Please don't say it!" Mocho spoke out sounding as if he was crying. Kit sighed,

"Alright. But about this sleepover. Your sure you can't just tell your friends? I'm not exactly the best liar. And you and Mocho both know that on anniversary night me and mama stay in out room the entire day." Kit said.

"Dad. I can't tell them something so personal. Especially Kevin! He'd never let me hear the end of it." Mocho said sounding terrified,

"Same thing Mocho just said. So yes we're sure. Me and Mocho will not get in your guy's way. We'll stay down stairs, in our rooms, or just go the Sonic or Ralph's house." Cinnamon said.

"Ye—Yeah." Mocho pitched in, silence rained in the room as it seemed Kit was thinking it over.

"I…..guess it could work. But if you guy's do stay here. Be quiet. And no matter what you hear don't knock on the door. You know how to cook right Mocho?" Kit said, the kid's could picture a blushing Mocho.

"I can kinda cook. But I only learned the stuff that I like. I've been meaning to learn how to cook Cin-Cin's favorite foods." Mocho mumbled,

"Alright me and Fudge will talk out the price. But I estimate the money for what ever you want will be around ten to twenty dollars." Kit said.

"Thanks dad your rock!" Cinnamon said,

"And….amazing." Mocho added both siblings sounding over-joyed and relieved. Kit chuckled sheepishly,

"I guess I'm awesome. I mean what father could say he's as strong as ten-thousand men!" Kit said.

"Alright chill dad. Now come on we've been up here for a bit the guy's are waiting." Cinnamon said, but just as she said that everyone could smell burning.

"Um….does anyone else smell—" Mocho said,

"My pie!" Kit said. And the group of kid's quickly ran back down the stairs. They then got the oven open and tossed the oven mits to Baking. And just as Baking got the mits on did Kit, Mocho, and Cinnamon come down the stairs.

"Hurry up! It took me all day to make that!" Kit said, Baking nodded and pulled the pie out of the oven. He then looked around and placed the put on the dinning table.

"I can't look! Is it destroyed?" Kit said. Baking inspected the pie but all that was really wrong with it was that the crust about the rims we're burnt. Everything else was perfect. Baking gave a thumbs up,

"It's all good." Petermint said. Kit sighed in relief before inspecting the pie himself.

"Thank Lorelay Bove." Kit said, "Anyway what did you guy's want to ask me?" Lucy, Kevin, Petermint, Baking, and Annaween shared knowing looks.

"We we're wondering if you, Fudge, Cinnamon, and Mocho are really doing some sort of family night thing this weekend." Lucy said,

"Oh yeah! We just started doing it! Great fun and awesome family bonding!" Kit said forcing extreme excitement in his voice.

"Okay then we just wanted to make sure." Annaween said,

"We told you guy's!" Cinnamon; "Now let's go Mocho we have to do our homework!" Mocho nodded and followed his sister up stairs.

"By—Bye Lucy." Mocho whispered before he disappeared up the stairs,

"Are you guys going to stick around or go home? If you guys are Fudge's parents have an amazing chocolate death cake you'd die for!" Kit said.

"We're good. We'll just head home." Kevin said, Kit nodded.

"Alright see you guy's tomorrow!" Kit said, but as Petermint was leaving his little brother tugged on his sleeve.

"Huh? What's up?" Petermint asked Baking then pointed at Kit and the pie.

"Oh! Hey Kit! My little bro was wondering if he could bake with you and Fudge sometime." Petermint translated, Kit smiled warmly.

"Sure thing! I'm always free between one forty-five to three twenty-five after school. The rest I'm running my new potion and flower stand in Sugar Rush plaza." Kit said, before he looked up at a clock.

"Speaking of that I need to get my foldable stand and all of supplies." Kit said, he then moved the pie to the counter. And then pulled out a piece of paper before writing a note.

"Also I'm done with working we seven o'clock sharp. So if your parents allow it you guy's can come around that time." Kit said as he put hit note underneath a coffee mug. He then jumped off the counter and walked over to the green house room.

"I'll be seeing you guy's!" Kit said,

"Bye!" Petermint said. Him and his brother then walked out the house and ran to catch up with their friends.

*

"There you guy's are! Where have you been?" Kevin asked,

"Sorry we we're talking with Kit. Baking wanted to bake with him." Petermint said.

"Really?" Lucy asked,

"Of course! How else do you think he got his name?" Petermint said. Everyone looked at Baking; who responded with a sheepish grin.

"Anyway back to the matter at hand…..Cinnamon, Mocho, AND Kit are lying to us." Annaween said,

"Yeah! That's really weird. What do you think their hiding?" Kevin said.

"I don't know but whatever it is it must be serious. So maybe we should just drop it." Lucy said,

"No! That's why we should get involved!" Kevin said.

"Exactly! We could help them! We just need to figure out how to get them to spill the beans! Some sort of trick or ruse." Petermint said, and as everyone got the same person in mind they all looked at Annaween. Annaween quickly realized everyone was looking at her.

"No. No. No. No. No." Annaween said,

"Come on Ann you'll be able to help Cin-Cin!" Kevin said.

"Well…." Annaween said trailing off,

"Don't you want to help your best friend?" Petermint added.

"Yes of course I do!" Annaween said,

"Well then come on a little bit of a trick won't hurt." Kevin said. Annaween groaned,

"Fine!" She said.

"Hold it!" Lucy said,

"What?" Kevin whined.

"We can't just snoop in their business! Did you not hear Cin and Mocho!? They sounded embarrassed and really scared. So I think it's better that we just close this case. If they don't want to come then they don't have to." Lucy said, Kevin groaned. But Petermint got an idea as a smile developed on his face,.

"It's fine Lucy if you don't care about Mocho." Petermint said. Everyone jumped and looked at him,

"I never said that! I just believe—" Lucy said.

"You just believe Cinnamon and the precious cappuccino that is Mocho should suffer in silence? Okay then why didn't you say so?" Petermint interrupted,

"I never said any of that! I care about Mocho _**AND**_ Cinnamon!" Lucy said.

"Then….prove it." Petermint said,

"You know fine! Whatever trick that Annaween is going to get and use on Cinnamon I'll use it on Mocho!" Lucy said. Before going silent crossing her arms in frustration. Once everyone got over the shock Kevin spoke,

"You've gotta teach me that!" Kevin said.

"No, you'd misuse it. Now we better get home. Annaween tomorrow at recess we need that trick." Petermint said, before grabbing his brother by the wrist and taking their leave.

"I can't wait! I need to know!" Kevin said, he then made his way to the castle. Lucy and Annaween shared a quick look before Lucy left.

Annaween then sighed hoping she was making the right choice.


	4. Too Close

It was the next morning as Annaween was now walking over to the kitchen. Annaween saw her parents Taffyta and Gloyd we're eating their breakfast.

"Hey mom! Hey dad!" Annaween said,

"Hey Ann! Ready for school?" Taffyta said.

"Yep! But…..I need to know what's the best trick to make people tell the truth?" Annaween asked, both Taffyta and Gloyd raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you need to know?" Gloyd asked suspiciously,

"Well…..Mocho and Cinnamon are lying about something. And we think Fudge and Kit are in on it. Me and the other's want to help but you know Mocho and Cinnamon don't trust people. We need to trick them into telling the truth…..so do you guys know any tricks?" Annaween said. Both Gloyd and Taffyta shared looked before looking down at their daughter.

"Sorry Anna but we can't do that. If Cinnamon and Mocho don't want to tell _**AND**_ they're parents are helping then I think it's a personal crises of some sort." Taffyta said picking up her finished bowl of oatmeal, and putting it in the sink. Taffyta then walked out the house,

"Come on Gloyd we can't be late for work!" Taffyta said.

"Coming!" Gloyd said putting this plate in the sink, but before he left he whispered something in Annaween's ear.

*

The recess bell rang as all the kid's left the school and went along their ways. Cinnamon, Mocho, Petermint, Baking, Lucy, and Kevin we're now all walking to the Sugar Rush skating rink.

"This is gonna be awesome! I've been practicing these wicked moves that are so awesome and extreme they'll make the pro's wet themselves!" Cinnamon said,

"I'm……I'm not sure if that's a good thing." Mocho whispered under his breathe.

"Nonsense! I'm the master of skating! I've done it and loved it before I could even walk!" Cinnamon said,

"It's true she has. Even when I first met Cin she wore her skates twenty-four seven." Annaween said.

"Yeah…..speaking of skating we have a skating rink in the castle." Lucy said, Cinnamon smiled before she skated over to Lucy and looked her in the eye's now skating backwards.

"Really!?" Cinnamon said, her eye's shimmering a bit.

"Yep! In fact if you came over to the sleepover tomorrow then you could use the skating rink for nine day's straight." Lucy said, she then saw the shimmering from Cinnamon's eye's leave. As the bunny's ears went back her tail going in between her legs. Her body tensed up and Cinnamon turned back around skating ahead of the group.

"Yeah it's really too bad you aren't going. I've seen the rink it has the most extreme pipes and turns! You could break a leg just like your favorite skater Jawbreaker Wheelz!" Annaween said, Cinnamon snorted some stream from her nose as her ears went against her skull.

"Yeah it really is a shame but I guess it's good for you Mocho. Since there are so many of us two would have to sleep in each of our rooms. You wouldn't like mine my room has my little pony posters, toys, and books. It's probably too girly for you." Lucy said, Mocho cheeks burned red. He began to play with his ears twisting them around his fingers.

"Plus I have some awesome video games we could play!" Kevin said,

"But it's probably nothing compared to your stash. I'm sure you and your parents will have lots of fun playing Plants v.s. Zombies!" Petermint added. Mocho gulped trying to hide a shudder,

"A—Actually…..ou—our parents—" Mocho said until Cinnamon hit the back of his head.

"Yeah, yeah it's horrible. Let's just hurry up and get to the rink. It's not like we have much of a cho—" Cinnamon said, but she slapped her hands over her mouth. Managing to stop the last of her sentence, Mocho slapped his forehead.

"What was that?" Lucy asked,

"Nothing!" Both Mocho and Cinnamon replied as their bodies tensed up. Cinnamon was silently cursing herself. As she cleared her throat trying to get her thoughts straight.

"No you we're going to say "It's not like we have much of a choice.". Why don't you guy's?" Annaween said, Mocho and Cinnamon looked at each other.

"Look it's nobody's business but ours. So let's just drop it alright." Cinnamon said, while Mocho was silently praying to Lorelay Bove to save him and his sister.

"But if something is bothering you then why not tell us? We're your friends after all." Lucy said,

"Yeah especially me and Lucy. Don't you trust us? If it's really that bad we won't say a word." Annaween said. Mocho felt extreme guilt build up in his small body. He knew what they're friends we're going but he felt like he needed to be honest with them. Cinnamon gave him a look that said: "Don't do it.". As she tried to bury her own guilt-ridden feelings.

"Yeah we're just worried about you guys. Don't you want a clean conscience?" Kevin said, Mocho bit down on his lip. While Cinnamon was now pulling on her ears,

"Yo—You guy's wouldn't understand! You'd be quick to laugh and abandon us as soon as we told you!" Cinnamon said.

"How do you know unless you tell us?" Petermint said,

"I—I gu—guess that ma—makes sense." Mocho muttered.

"Mocho no." Cinnamon said,

"Mocho yes! What's wrong? Trust us we promise to keep your and Cinnamon's secret." Lucy said. Mocho blushed,

"We—Well th—the truth is….tha—that me and Cinnamon suffer from….ni—ni—" Mocho said but Cinnamon again hit the back of his head.

"You know what. I don't feel like going to the skating rink anymore! Come on Mocho let's go home!" Cinnamon said, and before Mocho could respond his sister grabbed him by the arm and skated away.

*

Mocho and Cinnamon had just gotten home. And as soon as they got inside they both slide against the door.

"You may have permission to slap me." Mocho said,

"Thank you……but I was going to slap you anyway!" Cinnamon said before slapping her brother.

" _Ow_!" Mocho cried out before rubbing his cheek,

"What we're you thinking!? We can't just tell them! Remember Kevin us as reliable as a limp noodle and Petermint and Baking were followers of Toxic! And you just became acquaintances with Lucy a month ago! We can't tell them! Not now not ever!" Cinnamon said. Mocho nodded feeling tears creeping in the corners of his eye's.

"I—I'm sorry! I—I just feel so guilty! I….I don't like lying to our fr—frie……acquaintances! I really don't! But your right te—telling our…..acquaintances would be humiliating!" Mocho said burying his face into Cinnamon's chest, Cinnamon sighed and hugged her brother.

"I know. I should've kept my mouth shut too but…..we still won't tell now come on stop crying. Whenever you cry it makes my heart break." Cinnamon said, Mocho pulled away from his sister. As his eye's we're now red from crying and tears still streamed down his cheeks.

"I—I love ya sis." Mocho said,

"Like ya a lot too Mocho. Now let's get our homework done." Cinnamon said quickly, blush rising to her cheeks. And the two siblings then walked up stairs. Just wanting to forget about their secret.


	5. You Got Tricked

Petermint, Lucy, Kevin, and Annaween we're now all walking through the Sugar Rush plaza market place.

"I'm telling you guys we need to stop. Cinnamon and Mocho really don't want to tell us." Lucy said,

"But I wanna know even more now!" Kevin said.

"Well me and Lucy don't care! If we respect them we let them have their privacy! Come on Luc we might just be able to apologize to them." Annaween said before she skated off with Lucy following, Kevin groaned.

"Kill joys!" Kevin said,

"I still say we try to pry them open. But we're out of options. Annaween's trick kinda worked but then Cinnamon ran away dragging Mocho with. And I can't think of anything else. What could possibly get them to tell?" Petermint said, Kevin crossed his arms and thought for a moment. Suddenly his eye's lit up as Petermint and Baking could practically see a lightbulb turn on above his head.

"That's it!" Kevin said,

"What's it?" Petermint asked. Baking looked at Kevin both fearfully and curiously trying to figure out what the boy just thought.

"Why didn't we think of this sooner? Kit sells seeds, flowers, safe magical flowers, and potions that can do anything! He must have some sort of truth flower or serum or something!" Kevin said,

"And he's going to give a truth serum to a bunch of kids? Yeah….Kit may be pretty trustworthy but he's not a dunce." Petermint said.

"True. But Kit has a averagely-sized sensitive ego. I'm sure if we stroke his ego enough he'll be too flustered and flattered to think straight!" Kevin said,

"Huh. That could work. But Baking and Kevin you two head to my mama's and dad's house. If I get the serum we can put it in some shakes or lemonade or something. Then we'll give it to Mocho and Cinnamon and not even Lucy and Annaween will be able to tell what we're up to." Petermint said, Baking saluted. While Kevin simply nodded,

"Alright see ya there. We can get started once we finish our home work." Kevin said following Baking. Petermint then took a deep breathe and looked around the market. He tried to find something that sticked out, like Kit's stand sign. Or maybe a huge line of customers, and finally Petermint found it. He saw five NPC's surrounding a stand that had a sign that read: Flowers and Witchery. Petermint smiled and just as he got to the stand the NPC's left.

A few of them holding potions while the others we're holding flowers. Petermint looked up and saw Kit putting a large amount of money in a coin purse. Once Kit he jumped from his stand and went underneath it, Petermint then took this moment to take a look of Kit's stand. The stand was painted while the words: Flowers and Witchery we're painted on in neon color. Vines also looked to be painted on the stand as fake flowers we're glued into the stand as well.

On the base of the in neon letters we're signs that read: seeds, flowers, safe magical flowers, and potions. Each sign having an arrow up to Kit's respective wares. Kit then popped back up with some more of his resources and organized them in their right places. Once he was done he looked down at Petermint.

"What can I help ya with?" Kit asked with a warm smile,

"Well I was wondering how much do your potions cost?" Petermint asked.

"Easy! Potions cost fifteen. And for a order or a custom twenty." Kit responded,

"Well…..do you have some sort of potion that makes someone tell the truth?" Petermint asked. Kit raised an eyebrow,

"Yes. But I'm not going to sell a potion like that to a child." Kit said.

"Aww shucks. I should've know Kit the brave and glorious would've known better." Petermint said, and Kit's ears twitched for a moment.

"Br—Brave? Glo—Glorious? Me?" Kit said his amulet glowing as his cheeks went pink,

"Why of course young sir. You are a hero and a inspiration to kid's around here. Your strength is enough to rival Ralph's! Your able to break jawbreakers without getting winded! I may not say it around the other's but in truth your my idol!" Petermint said. Kit blushed even more, his cheeks now turning red.

"Re—Really?" Kit said sheepishly tugging at his amulet,

"Why yes, Kit the brave and glorious! And your so handsome too! Kirby would be jealous! Those other stuck-up chocolate bunnies are just envious of your strength and looks! Why I'm surprised Fudge didn't go after you sooner!" Petermint replied, Kit giggled.

"Ya know what? Here you can have this free on the house!" Kit said, as he ran over to a potion that was a deep blue color. He gave it to Petermint before speaking again.

"This is a one hundred percent, guaranteed to work truth serum! One drop is enough to make the person speak the truth for twenty-four hours! No fibbing, no half-truths, no lying!" Kit said,

"Gee thanks, Kit the brave and glorious!" Petermint said before running off. Leaving a thoroughly flustered and giddy Kit in his wake.

*

Mocho, Cinnamon, Lucy, and Annaween has just finished their homework.

"Your sure everything is alright?" Lucy asked,

"Yeah we're good. Me and Mocho just don't want to talk about it." Cinnamon responded.

"Will you tell us in the future?" Annaween asked,

"……maybe….." Mocho muttered. Suddenly a knock on the door sounded and it soon opened. Kevin, Petermint, and Baking stood at the door, Baking held two milk shakes one was purple while the other was blue. The three boys then made their way inside, Cinnamon scoffed and put her stuff up. While Mocho shrank back slightly,

"Hey don't be like that we wanted to apologize." Petermint said sounding sincere.

"Yeah, we shouldn't have pried." Kevin added,

"Yeah right." Cinnamon said.

"Umm…..no offense but I don't trust any of you as far as I can throw you. And…..that….umm….isn't very far." Mocho mumbled,

"Well you trust Baking right? He's not much for words so he made their for ya. One is blueberry while the other is grappleberry." Petermint said.

"Apology _**not**_ accepted! And I don't care keep those drinks away!" Cinnamon replied coldly, while Mocho nodded slightly behind her.

"Aww…..but Baking worked hard he'd love if you tried them. You wouldn't want to break the little guy's heart. Would you?" Kevin said, Baking then looked up at Mocho and Cinnamon and gave pleading eye's. Mocho sighed and took the blueberry shake, Cinnamon muttered some curses before she took her shake. The two then took a breathe before putting their lips on the shakes.

And drinking there contents.


	6. The Truth Will Set You Free

Two glasses clanked on the table before becoming still as Mocho and Cinnamon had just finished Baking's shakes.

"Not bad. Could've been better though. Never really been fond of any types of berries." Cinnamon said trying to hide a smile on her lips,

"Yummy!" Mocho said before going quiet.

"…..Ya know…..that was surprisingly mature of you guy's. I don't believe it." Annaween said,

"I can't believe it. What did you put in those shakes? Hot sauce, laxatives, sleeping pills?" Lucy said.

"No way we promise none of those things we're put in the shakes." Kevin said, as he noticed Cinnamon's and Mocho's eye's flash a deep blue before going back to normal.

"By the way Mocho and Cinnamon what did you really think of Baking's shakes." Petermint said, Cinnamon rolled her eye's.

"Well if I'm being honest mine was very good! I could tell a lot of TLC was put into them!" Cinnamon said, the hybrid then had a confused look on her face.

"I though they we're wonderful! I could taste the vanilla ice cream and the blueberries mixing and creating a harmonic creamy flavor." Mocho said, before slapping his hands over his mouth. His cheeks now going red,

"Huh?" Annaween and Lucy said.

"Alright what did you boobs do!?" Annaween demanded,

"Uh….yeah their acting a lot more expressive." Lucy said suspicion in her voice.

"Actually their acting a lot more honest." Petermint corrected,

"What did you do!?" Lucy said.

"Well we went to Kit's stand. We made him feel special. I think you can put the rest together." Kevin said, Cinnamon and Mocho both paled. They both looked at one another horror in their eye's,

"Which leads us here. If I may ask you Mocho and Cinnamon why don't you two really want to come to Kevin and Lucy's sleepover?" Petermint said. Mocho and Cinnamon's pupils dilated to pin-pricks.

"W—We told you we…….ca—can't go…..because…..m—me and Mocho su—suffer from night—" Cinnamon said feeling an extreme urge to tell the truth, but she managed to put a hand over her mouth. Mocho was using his hands, as well, to keep his mouth shut. His ears and tail twitched as he was trying not to speak knowing what would come out.

"You two suffer for what?" Kevin said, aiming his eye's on Mocho in particular.

"Ni—Ni—Night Terrors! M—Me and Cinnamon have night terrors every night! It's been getting worse and worse as we get older!" Mocho said as he felt the potion forcing himself to speak,

"I—It's true! It's gotten so bad I'm terrified of the dark so I now need a nightlight to sleep! But even then I'm scared to even close my eye's for a minute!" Cinnamon blurted her willpower finally broken. Lucy and Annaween had a mixed looked of concern and compassion. As not only was it terrible that their friends had been suffering in silence. But now they we're forced to speak the truth,

"A—And...I—I—I end up wetting a—and messing the bed cause of the severe night terrors! W—We didn't want t—to go and get hu—humiliated and for you guys to leave us! S—So we lied to save our own skins!" Mocho said. The potions effects then seemed to ware off for the moment. As Mocho and Cinnamon gulped down as much air as possible. Silence rained as Lucy, Annaween, Kevin, Petermint, and Baking all we're stunned by what they just heard. Once they got over the shock the entire group looked over to Mocho and Cinnamon.

Both of their faces we're flushed Mocho was on all fours bowing his head in shame as he walked up the stairs. The group hearing the pitter-patter of his tears hitting the stairs. Cinnamon was following her brother upstairs not even looking back at the group. Baking ran over to Cinnamon and Mocho and opened his mouth to speak. Cinnamon saw Baking in the corner of her eye's and she turned around before kicking to boy in the stomach.

Baking's eye's bulged as he fell on his knees clutching to stomach for dear life.

"All of you….out." Cinnamon said swallowing back a lump in her throat, as she allowed her bangs to fall in front of her eye's.

"Bu—Cin we—" Annaween started but was soon cut off,

" **OUT**! I don't give a damn! Just go and leave us alone! We'll tell our parents you can visit us when we want to see you!" Cinnamon said. Annaween backed up,

"Come on guy's we need to give them space." Annaween said. And Petermint quickly picked up his brother. Before had ran out out the house, Kevin nodded and followed out the house with Annaween and Lucy. Once the group we're outside they saw a mere dust trail of where Petermint and Baking had went.

"Ugh! Those filthy cowards!" Annaween said,

"Don't worry we'll get them later. But Kevin what we're you thinking!?" Lucy demanded.

"I—I just wanted to know! I…..I didn't know it was that personal!" Kevin said, Annaween growled.

"Your such an idiot! Now my own best friend won't even talk to me! I hope karma gets you and the other boys where the sun doesn't shine!" Annaween said before she stormed off. Practically looking as of she was going to burst into flames. Lucy just shook her head before walking off without saying a word. Kevin sighed and moped as he walked his way back home.

*

Meanwhile Cinnamon had closed the curtains and turned off the lights in her room. Making sure to turn on her nightlight as well, Cinnamon then flopped onto her bed. And started crying her eye's out, allowing her face to sink into the pillow. Her ears and tail we're pinned against her body as Cinnamon wished she could just disappear.

*

Meanwhile Mocho was in the same boat as he had buried himself in his covers. Mocho's broken and loud sobbing could be heard through the blankets. Underneath Mocho's face was stained with tears as his cheeks we're flushed redder then ever.

Mocho and Cinnamon could safely say they've never felt more humiliated.


	7. One Heck Of An Apology

Mocho and Cinnamon washed their faces trying to make it appear as if they hadn't been crying. As they could smell dinner being cooked from down stairs. They then put eye drops in their eye's before they walked down stairs. And sat at their seats at the dinner table, Mocho and Cinnamon both saw that Kit and Fudge had made spaghetti and meatballs. As Kit put plates in front of the two and gave a generous amount to his children.

Kit and Fudge then took their seats and as Kit immediately started eating Fudge spoke.

"So how was your day? Did you head to the new roller rink?" Fudge asked,

"It was okay-ish. And no we didn't go to the rink." Cinnamon said moving around a meatball with her fork. Fudge raised an eyebrow and looked over to Kit, Kit swallowed his food.

"Well what happened you normally love skating." Kit said, Cinnamon gritted her teeth together.

"Our…..acquaintances…..tried to pry in our personal matters. Trying to figure out why we didn't want to go to the sleepover. So we ran off, simple." Cinnamon said, Mocho sunk into his chair.

"May I be excused?" Mocho asked,

"Mocho, honey, you need to eat." Fudge replied.

"I'm not hungry." Mocho replied, Fudge gasped dropping her fork. Kit's jaw dropped, while Cinnamon smacked her hands over her eye's.

"Okay that's it! What's wrong? You guy's not being hungry is like Felix without his hammer!" Kit said, Cinnamon groaned.

"Well Baking, Kevin, and Petermint put some truth serum in some shakes they made us and we drank them. And in the end……we told them our secret." Cinnamon said, Fudge looked concerned while Kit looked ready to blow.

"Oh dearies are you alright?" Fudge asked,

"N—No I feel like crawling into a hole to go and die!" Mocho said before he started crying. Cinnamon teared up as well but tried to keep her tears as bay,

"I'm going to kill Petermint! That little crumb-snatcher tricked me! I should've known!" Kit said. He then took a deep breathe and walked over to Mocho's seat. Kit then picked Mocho up and put him in his lap as he sat into Mocho's chair. Mocho hugged Kit for dear life sobbing on his shoulder, Fudge stretched her hair over. And picked up Cinnamon with it before bringing her daughter into a hug.

Cinnamon hiccupped as she tried to keep herself from crying,

"It's alright Cinnamon. It's okay to cry." Fudge said. Cinnamon then felt the flood gates open as she cried into her mother's chest.

*

The next day Lucy, Kevin, Annaween, and Petermint we're all at the castle getting their stuff unpacked for the sleepover.

"Where's Baking?" Annaween asked with a hint of disgust,

"I don't know. He said he was busy with something." Petermint said.

*

Meanwhile Baking had just got to the kart factory and walked in as he heard the announcers voice.

"Hello! Welcome to the kart factory! We've had some brand new updates installed! First before we start what colors will be on the kart? What food(s) or candy(ies) do you have in your name or best represent? And three what's your gender and name?" The announcer said, Baking grimaced. Just great he now had to speak. Baking took deep breathes before speaking and once he finished the boy was shone over dozens of racing kart designs.

"Pick a design or pick two to create the hybrid of your choice." The announcer said, Baking tilted his head on pure confusion. But as he looked around Baking got a brilliant idea.

*

Fudge, Cinnamon, Mocho, and Kit we're just finishing breakfast as both Cinnamon and Mocho looked exhausted.

"I'm guessing the sedatives didn't work out too well last night." Kit said,

"Yeah. But with the day we had yesterday I'm not surprised." Cinnamon said. As Mocho was barely keeping himself up,

"Alright well since you both look ready to pass out back to bed." Fudge said.

"No way! We just need some chocolate or coffee to put the bounce back in our step!" Cinnamon said quickly changing her tune, while Mocho couldn't bother pretending to be awake. As his eye's had already shut with his head against the back of his chair. Kit smiled slightly and walked over picking Mocho up,

"Face it Cinnamon, Mocho has proven it. If he's too exhausted to go on then your too tired to go on." Kit said.

"N—No! I can't have another dream about th—them!" Cinnamon said, still trying to resist her urge to sleep.

"Come on Cinnamon. Remember it's just a dream. Mommy and daddy will be here when you wake up." Fudge said, Cinnamon's eye lids felt like led as they slowly dropped. And just as her eye's shut the sound of a horn went off, and Cinnamon's eye's shot open. Mocho stirred slightly in his sleep but Kit scratched behind his ears and the bunny hybrid relaxed again. Cinnamon groaned,

"Who ever that was I'm gonna kill them!" Cinnamon said. As she walked over to the house door and opened her. Baking was seen at the door with a nervous smile on his face.

"What do you want!?" Cinnamon demanded, Baking winced and licked his lips nervously.

"G—Gi—Gi—" Baking tried to say, his voice sounding raspy, weak, and broken.

"What is it!? Or do I have to rip your underwear from your butt to speak!" Cinnamon said growing impatient, Baking gulped.

"Now Cinnamon that isn't nice. What do you need Baking?" Fudge asked nicely, as her and Kit made her way outside. Baking opened her mouth but quickly closed it he instead ran over to a nearby bush. And pushed out what looked to be a motocross bike, the bike had cream colored wheels. The bike was colored cinnamon brown as fudge brown swirls covered the bike. Finally of the powdered sugar white handle bars was the name: Cinnamon Smoreline.

Fudge and Kit's jaw dropped while Cinnamon's tired eye's widened. A huge smile came onto her face as Baking dug his shoe into the ground.


	8. Revenge Is Best Served Hot

Cinnamon inspected the bike and opened the (albeit small) back and saw the engine. Cinnamon's eye's gleamed as she closed the top, she then walked over to Baking. And used a finger to lift his head, she saw Baking was blushing furiously.

"You snuck into a government facility, put in the info to build this. You backed this bike and decorated this just for an apology gift to me didn't you?" Cinnamon said skeptically, Baking gave a goofy grin before nodding.

"Huh. That's the sweetest thing anyone has done for me. You know your not as much as a lost cause as I thought." Cinnamon said, Baking's eye's gleamed. He then seemed to remember something and ran over to Mocho.

"Hold it. You aren't waking him Mocho needs his sleep." Kit said, Baking tilted his head and thought for a moment. He then ran back over to the bush and pulled out a box. Baking then put the box in between Mocho's arm's, and the hybrid instinctively hugged it in his sleep.

"Okay good I'm glad you can compromise." Kit said,

"Do you want to come inside Baking? I can make you a snack?" Fudge offered. Baking shook his head no,

"Let me guess you have to head over to Kevin and Lucy's?" Cinnamon said. Baking nodded and gave Cinnamon a quick hug. He then ran off like his life depended on it.

"Yuck!" Cinnamon said before dusting herself off,

"Awww! He's really a nice boy." Fudge said.

"I like him but Cinnamon don't you even think of riding that until we get you to a track to practice." Kit said,

"Are you nuts!? I agree _one-thousand percent_! This is the _most awesome_ thing I own!" Cinnamon said hugging her bike. Both Fudge and Kit chuckled,

"Alright then missy we can put it in the garage there's plenty of room." Kit said.

"Good! I'm not letting this thing get a scratch!" Cinnamon said as she got on the bike's seat,

"Cinnamon don't you dare." Kit said.

"I'm not! Just push my bike to the garage!" Cinnamon said, Kit smiled warmly as he shook his head. He then handed Mocho to Fudge before getting behind Cinnamon's bike and pushed it. Fudge giggled slightly as she walked up to Mocho's room and placed him in bed. But just as Fudge was about to leave she saw Mocho was beginning to squirm in his sleep.

"N—No pl—please ge—get away!" Mocho muttered, Fudge eye's widened as she took the box out of Mocho's arms and instinctively hugged him close.

"Stop it! Leave us alone!" Mocho screamed a bit louder, sounding distressed as tears built in the corners on his eye's. Mocho was beginning to shake as he thrashed around trying to leave Fudge's grasp.

"Mocho honey it's me Fudge your just having a night terror. Remember count to three and try to wake up." Fudge said calmly, despite the fact her heart was racing as fast as Mocho's. Mocho's breathes quickened as he whimpered. His eye lids shut tightly for a moment as sweat appeared on his forehead. Mocho's eye's suddenly shot open a scream of pure fear leaving his lips.

"Mocho I'm right here. Everything is fine." Fudge said, Mocho was hyperventilating as he hugged Fudge for dear life. Suddenly Kit and Cinnamon came into the room.

"He gu—okay what happened?" Cinnamon said,

"Mocho didn't have another one of his "episodes" did he?" Kit asked.

"Just barely. He's okay now right Mocho?" Fudge said, Mocho nodded slightly tears streaming down his eye's. Kit walked over and ruffled Mocho's hair, gaining a small giggle from his son. Cinnamon thought for a moment and picked up the box she then waved it in front of her brothers eye's.

"Wha—What i—is it?" Mocho said,

"An apology gift from Baking." Cinnamon stated. Mocho shrunk back his face turning red at the sound of Baking's name.

"Baking gave me a motocross bike. I'm sure whatever he gave you is harmless, if not I'll pull all of his teeth out." Cinnamon said, Mocho eyed the box again before he grabbed it. Fudge let Mocho go and the hybrid sat next to Fudge on the bed as he laid the box down and opened it. When Mocho opened it he hesitantly put his hands in the box feeling through the packing peanuts. Mocho stopped when he hit something cold and hard. Mocho raised and eyebrow and pulled out a touch screen phone.

It was bigger then Mocho's head as Mocho looked at the phone with growing curiosity.

"Note to self adding to the bills will be Mocho's forty-five bucks worth of a phone bill." Kit said,

"Come on sweetie we'll help you set the thing up." Fudge said. Mocho only continued looking at the phone as the screen lit up like a fire fly.

"Wow it only took one second for him to become hooked." Cinnamon said, as she saw her mother pick up Mocho and take him down stairs to the house phone.

*

Seven o'clock pm just hit as Fudge and Cinnamon had just got back from practicing and shopping. As the two held bags in their arms,

"Alright so don't forget to tell Vanellope we need to have a rode connecting from here to Sugar Rush plaza. Then if you ever want to you can ride to school or on the track she get their faster then on your skates." Fudge said.

"Alright. But…..you sure going to the sleepover is a good idea? What if the—they laugh at us? What if we have another episode and Kevin records it!?" Cinnamon said her cheeks turning red as her ears went against her skull, Fudge patted Cinnamon on the back.

"Honey I'll be okay I promise. If you have another episode I'm sure Lucy, Baking, and Annaween will help." Fudge said,

"But—" Cinnamon tried to reason.

"But nothing if it becomes too much for you or Mocho or both Mocho will call us and we'll come in two shakes of Skittles's tail. Speaking of that don't go near him he only likes Vanellope and Rancis. And is just barely warming up to Lucy." Fudge said, Cinnamon smiled slightly nodding.

"I know." Cinnamon said gaining a malicious grin,

"Yes and be sure to bring a first aid kit for the little devils." Fudge said in a surprisingly sweet voice. Fudge and Cinnamon then walked up the stairs to her room and got ready to pack up Cinnamon's things.

*

Meanwhile Mocho and Kit had just finished putting a few of Mocho's things in a suitcase. And as soon as they had finished Mocho immediately picked up his phone. But Kit snatched it away before Mocho could even turn it on,

"Hold it if your going to use this thing then your gonna have to get your charger." Kit said pointing over to the black charger laying on Mocho's bed. Mocho blushed,

"Ri—Right." He said. Mocho then ran over and picked up his charger and put it in his suitcase.

"Alright now you can play." Kit said, as he handed Mocho his phone back. Mocho gained a smile as he started playing on his phone doing who knows what. Kit shook his head and put Mocho on his suitcase as he carried his son and the suitcase down stairs.

*

Meanwhile Sour Bill was making his way through the castle hallways to his room. But before he could even get far a knock was heard on the castle door. Sour Bill sighed and went to open it with his usual bored expression. But as soon as he saw Cinnamon and Mocho his eyes had widened.

"Cinnamon and Mocho!? What are you doing here!?" Sour Bill said surprise actually heard in hid voice.

"We decided to come Sherlock. Now move it." Cinnamon said with hostility in her voice, while Mocho was shaking like a leaf hiding behind his phone screen.

"Alright. I'll lead you to the other's." Sour Bill said going back to his usual tone, Cinnamon and Mocho tensed up when more as they followed the sour candy.

Kevin, Lucy, Annaween, Baking, and Petermint we're all in a small circle playing truth or dare.

"Alright Luc it's your tur—" Annaween said until she was cut off by the sound of knocking, every kid looked to see Sour Bill.

"Hello everyone we have a few late guests." Sour Bill said before he left, Cinnamon and Mocho then walked in much to their "acquaintances" shock. Everyone gasped, minus Baking who rubbed his eye's and looked again.

"Mocho and Cinnamon what are you doing here!? No offense." Lucy said,

"If I had a dollar for every time I heard that." Mocho mumbled under his breathe. Cinnamon chuckled in response,

"Anyway we decided to come. Simple." Cinnamon said.

"But what about your—" Annaween said before Cinnamon gave her a look telling her to shut up.

"That's for us to deal with and us alone. The rest of you pretend it doesn't exist." Cinnamon said through clenched teeth, it was then she noticed Petermint was slowly making his way to the door. Cinnamon used her hair to trip the boy,

"Oh and speaking of _"pretending it doesn't exist"_ me and Mocho have a little surprise in the castle maze for you." Cinnamon said. Everyone immediately gained a confused look.

"What kind of surprise? And why aren't you ripping me and Petermint to shreds?" Kevin said,

"U—Umm…..it's so—some sort o—of limited edition…..ummm….St—Star Wars toy. I—I think it was Darth Vader." Mocho stammered. Kevin smiled,

"Why didn't you start with that!? Come on Peter we're getting that figure!" Kevin said.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Are you really about to drag the both of us in the middle of the maze. At night. When just humiliated those two just yesterday!? This does not sit right with me!" Petermint said,

"Uh-huh and I don't care. Your helping me get that figure!" Kevin said as grabbed Petermint by the collar it his jacket. And dragged him out of the castle.

*

Kevin and Petermint we're both walking through the maze,

"Alright so Mocho said that the figure is at the center of the maze." Kevin said.

"Yeah, yeah let's just hurry up. I got a bad feeling about this." Petermint whispered,

"Don't worry we're almost there." Kevin said.

"That's easy for you to say! Your blinded by what you want! I'm telling you something doesn't add up! Why would Cinnamon and Mocho miraculously forgive us just like that? And giving us a gift to add to it! And speaking of that why isn't my brother here! He was involved too!" Petermint said,

"It's probably just a coincidence." Kevin brushed it off. As him and Petermint walked into the center of the maze. The place was a clearing as a medium sized dog house stood with a sleeping form in it being covered by a blanket. Four bowls of food sat on a left side of the house, one had sugar cubes. One had a few oats in it, one had hay and grass in it and the last one had baby carrots.

As Kevin and Petermint got closer Kevin saw the toy was under the sleeping form. And that is when it clicked. Kevin whimpered out of pure fear,

"Why'd you whimper? What is that thing Kevin?" Petermint asked suddenly sounding very scared.

"Tha—Tha—That's Skittles. He's a vicious monster that had sharp teeth and breathes fire." Kevin said,

"I knew it! Let's get out of here before we wake it!" Petermint whispered. But as he turned around he heard Kevin getting closer to Skittles. He turned back around and saw Kevin had just barely put his hands on the toy.

"Kevin I think out lives matter more then a toy." Petermint said with urgency in his voice,

"I'm sure if I pull it out quickly Skittles won't wake up." Kevin said.

"Kev wait!" Petermint said, but Kevin pulled the toy from under Skittles. The boys waited a moment and then sighed in relief when Skittles didn't wake up. But that relief was short lived as they heard growling coming from the form. Kevin instinctively ran over to Petermint as the form got up and breathed fore from it nostrils. Revealing the figure to be a small, chubby, pink unicorn with a rounded, marshmallow-like body.

He had a large head with big, innocent eyes and delicate black eyelashes. He had a wavy black mane and tail, and no visible ears. His most defining feature was a large candy corn horn sitting prominently on his forehead. Kevin felt his heart race while Petermint started laughing.

"That's the monster!? Man you had me scared there for a minute I actually thought that thing would—" Petermint said, until Skittles roared in his face showing off his razor like teeth.

" **RUN!** " Petermint shriek his voice going so high it almost sounded feminine, Kevin didn't even think twice. As he made a made dash out the clearing with Petermint following close behind. The two boys screamed as they heard Skittles run after them. It didn't take long for Skittles to catch up as he rammed his horn into Kevin's butt. Kevin screamed out in pain flying into the air and landing in Petermint's arms.

Petermint was about to say something but it soon turned into a scream of agony as Skittles's breathed fire on the boy's rump. Petermint tripped as he dropped Kevin, Kevin quickly got up and screamed as he barely missed Skittles's fire. He then quickly helped Petermint up as the boy was now rubbing his burnt behind. They then resumed running again just barely dodging more fire.

"What did the programmers make a _**UNICORN**_ so vicious?!" Petermint said,

"I don't know and I don't care just run!" Kevin said. And just as he said that Skittles breathed more fire this time burning some of Kevin's hair off.

"My hair!" Kevin said,

"Just be lucky it ain't you rear end!" Petermint said. Skittles then roared in pure frustration before landing a bite on Kevin's butt. Kevin screamed out in pain,

"Look there's the exit!" Petermint said.

"Thank Lorelay Bove!" Kevin said, but Skittles rammed his head into both boy's. And both Kevin and Petermint came flying out of the maze and landed on the other side. When Kevin and Petermint got up they we're immediately met by a bright flash from Mocho's phone camera. And a smug grin from Cinnamon and the other kid's. Kevin and Petermint both looked back to see Skittles breathing fire through his nostrils before walking off with the toy in his mouth.

Mocho was giggling as a smile was plastered on his face,

"Did you get all of that?" Lucy said.

"Yep! I hacked into the cameras in the maze! I got all of it!" Mocho said still giggling. Both Kevin and Petermint's cheeks went red,

"Alright you got us! Hardity-Har-Har! But why didn't Baking get involved in this! He made the shakes!" Petermint said.

"Baking apologized by giving Mocho that phone and giving me a motocross bike! So no dur we forgave him!" Cinnamon said, Baking blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Your bluffing!" Kevin said, Mocho then did a couple taps on his phone and showed the boys a picture of Cinnamon's bike.

"Dude! Why didn't you let me and Kevin tag along!?" Petermint said,

"Oh! He sent me a text with his reply earlier and he said: _"Because you and Kevin would've just taken credit for the apology and wouldn't have learned your lesson. This way you learn your lesson and we get a laugh out of it, also I may have told Mocho and Cinnamon about Skittles."_ And that's it. And to be honest he's right on this one." Mocho said. Baking nodded with a serious expression on his face.

"Oh and just to say this Peter I think your voice cracked when you said run." Lucy said, Petermint blushed as the other kids started laughing. Him and Kevin then let out a frustrated growl before the two made their way back to the castle.


	9. Epilogue: The Evil Unleashed

"Your sure this is a good idea?" Mocho asked, as him and the other's started at Kevin pulling out a Ouija board from under Lucy's bed.

"Of course it is! After all what if we get to talk to my mom's dad or something?" Kevin said,

"I don't know Kevin what if something goes wrong?" Lucy said. As she watched her brother move to the center of the room and set up the board.

"As long as we don't do anything stupid I think we'll be fine." Petermint said,

"Yeah! So…..how do we do this anyway?" Cinnamon said.

"Well only three people are allowed to touch the pointer thingy. The person who is leading will ask questions the others will watch and write down the spirits answers. And…..I feel like I forgetting something." Annaween said,

"You have to thank the spirit before ending the game and move the pointer to the word goodbye. If you don't I'll leave a portal to the spirit world wide open. And I'll be leading the pointer Cinnamon and Mocho you'll hell me." Kevin said,

"What!? Why not Lucy?" Cinnamon said.

"With Lucy's bad luck? No way." Kevin said putting a hand on the pointer, Cinnamon sighed and dragged her brother over. Cinnamon and Mocho then placed their hands on the pointer, Cinnamon being annoyed. While Mocho was terrified beyond all rational thinking. The other's sat down and brought out notebooks ready to write down the answers.

"Uhhh…..is there a spirit with us?" Kevin asked, at first the pointer didn't move. But then it slowly moved to the word:

 _"Yes."_

"Oh cool! Well do you know who we are?" Kevin asked.

 _"Yes."_ The spirit replied, Baking raised an eyebrow as he looked at the board.

"Cool! Well umm…..what is this boy's name?" Kevin said, pointing over to Mocho.

 _"M-o-c-h-o."_ The spirit spelled out, Mocho's eye's went wide as he started to shake.

"Hold it! How does this spooky spector know my brother's name?" Cinnamon said, but before any of her friends could answer. The pointer started to move again,

 _"I know a lot of things you tomboy reject and if you know what's good for you, you will stop talking."_ The spirit said. Everyone gasped while Cinnamon paled slightly,

"That's so cool! It actually heard you!" Kevin said.

"Uhhh….Kevin maybe we should stop. I don't think getting threatened by a ghost is a good sign." Annaween said,

"No way! This just got interesting!" Petermint said sounding curious.

"I don't like this." Mocho said,

"So are ya a boy or and girl and what's your name spirit?" Kevin said.

 _"I'm a boy. And none of you business Kevin."_ The spirit said, this time Kevin's eye's went wide.

"Alright what's with this spirit?" Cinnamon said, starting to sound a bit afraid.

"I don't know. It's acting super secretive and creepy." Kevin said, taking his hand of the pointer. Mocho soon followed using both hands to cover his mouth as his cheeks went green. Cinnamon noticed how sick her brother looked and ran to get a trashcan. As she did this every kid started talking trying to figure out what was going on. And as Cinnamon got back to her brother, she didn't notice the pointer had moved to the top of the board where the number nine was.

As soon as she got to her brother, Mocho snatched the trashcan and vomited into it. And as all of this went on the pointer slowly moved seemingly counting down to one on the board. Once Mocho finished upchucking his dinner Cinnamon put the trashcan up. She then held her brother up and got everyone's attention,

"HEY!" Cinnamon said. Everyone went quiet and looked towards her.

"If you guy's failed to notice my brother doesn't look well! Let's end this game! I know this spirit has something to do with it!" Cinnamon said, Lucy walked over to Mocho. She then put a hand to Mocho's forehead and immediately too off.

"Yikes your burning up!" Lucy said,

"I—I know I don't feel good. I—It feels like I can barely breathe." Mocho said.

"Alright that's it the fun is done. Luc your up I'm not letting Mocho touch that thing again." Cinnamon said, and her, Lucy, and Kevin put their hands on the pointer. Only for the group to find the pointer was now on the number one.

"Umm….was the pointer there before?" Lucy asked fearfully,

"No it was on the letter n last." Kevin said sounding a bit afraid as well.

"Ugh! That stupid spirit must be messing with us! Let's end this!" Cinnamon said,

"Wait! Can I ask just one more question?" Kevin said.

"Kevin we need to end this now." Cinnamon said,

"I promise it isn't anything stupid!" Kevin said. Lucy sighed,

"Let him do it." Lucy said.

"Ugh! Fine!" Cinnamon said clearly having lost her patience,

"Alright! Hey spirit the rules said the you guys are trapped in the board when playing. Are you in the board right now?" Kevin said. The pointer then moved to all four corners,

 _"No."_ The spirit finally said. Everyone went quiet as their brains tried to register what they had just read.

"I—If the spirit isn't in the board…..then where is it?" Annaween said breaking the silence, suddenly the pointer moved again.

 _"D-o-l-l."_ The spirit spelled out, and before any kid could do anything. All the dolls in Lucy's room slowly turned their heads towards the Fluttershy plushie on Lucy's bed. Suddenly the head on Lucy's Fluttershy plushie suddenly ripped and slowly turned around. And when it got back to it's normal position everyone was horrified to see the plushies eye's we're now red. As it had a cruel, malicious grin every kid was paralyzed but they soon found their motivation to move.

As all the toys launched themselves at the kids and the lights went out. Everyone screamed as Kevin dropped the pointer on the floor, it shattering on impact.

*

Once all the kids got out of the room and calmed down. They all moved to Kevin's room and decided to watch the hilariously bad Super Mario Brother's Movie. Every kid was in their sleeping bags eating candy and popcorn (minus Mocho) as they all seemed to be in a good mood. Mocho was simply drinking some soda to help calm his stomach.

"Are you feeling alright?" Annaween asked,

"Yes. Much better." Mocho said.

"Good. But I know we're gonna need sedatives tonight. That ghost was freaky." Cinnamon said,

"Yeah it was. But since the pointer broke I'm sure the board closed up and the spirit left." Kevin said.

"Yeah but I think I'm gonna have to burn all my toys tomorrow." Lucy said, Mocho looked sad for a moment before correcting himself. Him and the rest of the kids then finished watching the movie went to bed.

*

Meanwhile in Lucy's room, as all the kids we're sleeping, the shattered remains of the pointer we're on the floor. As every toy was back to normal, all except for the Fluttershy plushie. The Fluttershy plushie still had a sick grin as it's now red eye's glowed.


End file.
